Money Toubles
by TheTornPage
Summary: Awful title.. So Eren is a cossdressing stripper and Levi is trying to keep his club open. (This story was supposed to be very different than it is, but It's not so bad :) Hope you enjoy the read!)


I honestly have no idea what this is... But Eren is a crossdressing stripper and Levi is a club owner so maybe this is worth reading! This also ended up being a lot longer than I had intended so I'm sorry for that.

Thanks for reading! xxx

The thick smell of cigarette's and booze filtered through the small confined bedroom, along with the late afternoon sunlight. Eren buried his nose deeper into the crisp white pillow case and tried to hold back a cough. His efforts were useless, nose scrunching up at the nasty smell, throat burning and finally a few violent coughs erupting from his throat.

"You finally awake?" The tired voice came from behind Eren.

Eren couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his lips. "Yeah, it smells awful in here."

"Sorry princess, if I said no smoking in the bar we'd lose even more business." Levi, Eren's boss, sighed. "It's a little after 3, you've got time to shower and get ready at your own ridiculously tedious pace."

"Do you know how hard it is to make myself look as good as you expect me to?" Eren laughs while he sits up. His head itches from the dried wig stick on the nape of his neck and edge of his forehead. His eyelashes are still heavy with mascara, and Eren has to remind himself to wash his face better before crawling into bed with Levi. (He can't afford a break out)

Eren glances over to where Levi is sitting; the older man has a small desk nestled in the corner of their small bedroom. It's organized to perfection and most of the time Eren gets yelled at if he dares to touch anything on it. "You always look good for me." Levi says evenly, motioning Eren to come over to him without looking from his papers.

With a giggle Eren rises from the bed and stretches nakedly, he takes quick steps towards his lover and plops himself in Levi's lap. Wrapping his arms around the older man's neck he kisses the underside of his jaw. "How'd we do last night?"

Levi kisses the top of Eren's head and wraps his free arm around the boy's waist, the other hand still busy with paperwork. "If it weren't for your tips we wouldn't have broken even."

"That bad?" Eren can sense the stress in Levi's voice. "Maybe we could extend happy hour? Free lapdances with a $50 bar tab?"

Club Rose used to be the hottest bar in town, best dancers, best drinks, best service, and just a fun place to hang out. Club rose was one of the only burlesque lounges in the city, the only place where the dancers were classy and drunken and disorderly conduct was not tolerated. But over the past few months another strip club downtown was stealing all their business.

Club Maria; a typical strip joint with dancers lacking in talent but more than blessed when it came to their bodies. The club owner Annie Leonheart, who inherited the club from her father, had turned the club into a less than respectable place. Two of Club Maria's dancers had quit due to groping customers; both dancers had come to Club Rose seeking employment; which they were given. Most of the club's patrons were rowdy frat boys looking for hard drinks and quick fucks along with a few perverted older men paying for lapdances from girls in their twenties. The entire operation was a disgrace to the other exotic clubs in town.

Eren had met Levi when he was 19 and aspiring to be a professional dancer, the club had just recently opened and Levi was eager for new talent. And Eren with his wonderful petit body yet strong build flexibility to match that of a contortionist, and stamina that just didn't quit; Levi saw him as a miracle.

It helped that Eren loved wearing heels and dressing in drag.

Within 8 weeks of Eren working for Levi he became a hit, people paid extra just to see Eren dance! The club was more popular than ever and though he didn't show it much, Levi couldn't be happier with the results of hiring the young boy.

But the happiness and upbeat tempo of the club didn't last long.

When Eren was approaching his 20th birthday his mother (who had been stricken with breast cancer) passed. Carla Jaeger had been very wise with her money, and was sure not to leave any debt for her son and daughter to carry, but after the funeral costs Eren and his older sister Mikasa were left with nothing. Mikasa had dropped her job to help care for her mother, the only income for the household being Eren's small paycheck and tips. Mikasa and Eren lived with the sickly woman and ended up losing their lease so after Carla's death they were both looking for a place to stay.

The second level of the club was used as an apartment; Levi offered his living room to the siblings and even gave Mikasa a job.

A few months later Mikasa had saved up enough money for her own place, but Eren had insisted on staying above the club; to be closer to work of course.

The transition from Eren sleeping on the couch, to sleeping in Levi's bed; was almost instantaneous.

Levi had always admired the way Eren did his hair and painted his lips with his favorite red lipstick. It was tantalizing how skilled Eren was when it came to doing his makeup, picking out his costumes, buying lingerie, and securing his artificial breasts into place so they would _"Jiggle just right"_ while he danced.

And Eren himself had been secretly ogling his 26 year old boss. Black under cut hair that somehow never needed to be styled, height giving Eren a few inches above him and permeant bitch face that Eren knew how to melt into a soft smile.

When they had begun dating, Levi increased security for Eren's sake. When Eren would take his whiskey break in the back alley, Levi always made sure there was a bouncer with him. No one was allowed to touch his Eren. Unless they had permission and had paid of course. (And even then Levi made sure Eren was protected)

But now after 5 years of being together, Eren was seeing less and less of the stage. He preferred the backstage work and fixing costumes, allowing himself to be the center of the show on Friday and Saturday nights.

"Maybe we need to redecorate?" Levi mulled over his spoken thought, it had been a while since they'd replaced the tile, and some new wallpaper wouldn't hurt anyone. Except his budget.

Eren nodded, knowing they couldn't afford any alterations to their décor. "We could do private parties? Room service?"

Levi tightened his grip on Eren's waist. "They get too rough with you. I don't like taking those chances. Plus we already decided to stop putting our girls up for sale, it's not appropriate."

"Then let's do those birthday special's we used to do. Free drinks for the birthday boy/girl."

Levi's hands both moved to Eren's thighs, gently rubbing small circles into the toned muscle. "You let me worry about this shitty business." Eren looked down at the shorter man; even in his lap he was taller. "You just do what you do best and I'll take care of everything, just like I always do." Levi didn't give Eren any time to respond, which wasn't exactly bad, Levi tilted his chin up and connected his lips with the younger mans.

Eren giggled against his lovers lips, sliding his hands up into Levi's hair. "Don't get me too excited this early in the morning."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon." Levi chuckles.

"I went to bed after 5am, give me some credit."

"I gave you plenty of credit last night, and I went to bed later than you." Levi kisses Eren's cheeks. "Go throw some clothes on and you can go downstairs and help Mikasa with the stocking."

Eren groans and presses his chest against Levi's. "Nooooo~ I don't wanna do manual labor."

Levi ignores the comment; he knows Eren will do whatever needs to be done. "Do you want to wait tables tonight? Petra told me she'd headline tonight."

Eren shrugs. "Whatever you want. I wouldn't mind wearing pants for the night."

"What makes you think you can wear pants?" Levi's wandering hands find Eren's ass cheeks. "These look so nice in your spandex."

"My ass looks just as nice in leather pants as it does in hot shorts. And not having to deal with a wig cap will be wonderful." Eren groans slightly as Levi's hands knead gently into his flesh.

The older man sighs and kisses Eren's forehead. "Okay, go put on some sweats or something and get downstairs. I've got a few more bills to look over here and I'll come down after."

"Fiiine." Eren tries to stand up from his spot on Levi's lap, but Levi still has a firm grip on his ass. "You've gotta let go so I can get dressed."

Levi smirks up at Eren, his hands pull him closer. "Where's my good morning kiss?"

Eren rolls his eyes and sighs with a smile. "Aren't you needy this morning? Guess it can't be helped." Eren ducks his head down for a kiss. It's a simple gentle kiss, lazy like always when Eren has just woken up.

Levi savors the feeling, slow moving lips and subtle friction cause by Eren's chest against his shirt.

When breathing through their noses becomes a chore, they separate. Eren nuzzles his nose against Levis cheek, pressing feather light pecks against Levi's nose. Levi leans into the touch.

"I love you." Eren says quietly.

Levi hums contentedly. "I love you."

Eren is released after another kiss. He scampers off to their shared closet and pulls out a pair of sweats and an off the shoulder shirt. Before he goes downstairs he pecks Levi's lips once more.

Down stairs the club is nearly empty, a few business men sitting at the bar sipping drinks and Mikasa behind the bar stacking crates of liquor.

Eren smiles at his older sister as he easily hops over the counter. "Hey sis, need help?"

Mikasa looks over her shoulder and smiles at Eren. "Yeah, I need the two boxes of Miller light brought out here so I can put them in the chiller."

"You got it, is Armin here yet?" Eren doesn't see his little blonde friend anywhere.

"He doesn't come in until 7, he has classes until 4." Mikasa tells him.

Armin was attending the local university and only started working at the Rose to help with his student loans, and an added bonus that his boyfriend Jean was one of their bouncers.

"Gotcha. Well I'll go get those boxes, anything else while I'm in the back?"

MIkasa shakes her head. "No, I've got the rest. But it wouldn't hurt if you did the dishes."

Eren made his way through the club to their store room in the back, browsing the shelves he found the boxes of beer closer to the back. Heaving two boxes into his arms he carried them back to the bar. Leaving the boxes on the counter for mikasa to deal with he walked to the kitchen to start doing the dishes, which consisted of mostly glasses and a few plates from their small appetizer menu.

He made quick work of the dishes, washing and drying by hand because the dishwasher broke last month and they didn't think it was worth the $400 to replace it. With all the plates stacked and put away, the glasses ready to be taken back to the bar, he was finished. The digital clock on the wall above the stove told Eren it was 4:30, he needed to be ready when they opened the doors for evening service at 6. He had plenty of time to shower and get dressed. It wouldn't take him as long since Petra was dancing in his place tonight. He should ask Levi who else is dancing tonight, he might need to work backstage to take care of costumes; he wasn't sure if Christa was going to be able to stay all night. It's hard to stay up until 3am dealing with fussy dancers and tight costumes when you're 6 months pregnant.

Eren was leaving the kitchen only to be hit with the door, stumbling back onto his butt. "Ow!" he cried. "Watch it!" Looking up at who had opened the door so carelessly he finds Sasha, their cook.

"Oh shit! Sorry Eren, don't tell he'll kill me for sure! Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?" Sasha scrambled to help Eren to his feet, panicking all the way as she usually did. "I didn't know anyone was in the kitchen."

Eren rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. "It's no big deal Sasha, I was just doing dishes. Why are you here so early?"

Sasha smiled brightly. "I'm glad you asked! I've got to do food prep of course, but there a new recipe for baked potato wedges! I found it online and it looked simply perfect! If I make them right Levi might let me put them on the menu."

"Don't get your hopes up Sasha, there's not much wiggle room in the budget. Levi is stressed enough as it is." Eren frowns at the disappointed look on his friends face. "Sorry Sasha."

"I'm still going to make them! Maybe we can replace something on the menu." Sasha turns to the fridge to look for ingredients.

Eren sighs, he knows continuing their conversation would be wasted effort now. He leaves the kitchen, entering the bar. A few more of their employees have showed up, Jean is helping one of the other bar tenders Connie wipe down tables and set up chairs. Eren saw Christa and Petra fussing over costumes, and Levi's best friend Hanje holding up fabric swatches and trying to get both girls to calm down.

He leaves the bickering women behind and takes the back staircase up to the apartment. Eren finds the living room empty as well as the bedroom, but upon further inspection hears voices from their spare room- Levi had converted it into an actual office where he could conduct professional business. Eren liked to call it an excuse so they couldn't have company over.

Eren knocked once before opening the door and instantly regretted it.

"Afternoon Eren, or is it good morning?"

Erwin Smith.

Eren feels a growl rise in the back of his throat; his fingers on the doorknob are turning white from his tight grip. Levi senses the discomfort instantly and beckons Eren to his desk. Eren nearly runs to Levi's desk, sits in the older man's lap and presses a hard kiss on Levi's jaw; eyes locked with Erwin's. Levi's hands rest on Eren's waist and squeeze in reassurance.

"As I was saying before, I'm not interested in any of your personal opinions. And I don't want any of your money anymore." Levi tells Erwin evenly.

Eren rolls his eyes and burries his nose in Levi's nape. Of course Erwin was talking about money.

Erwin was a wealthy business man who had his claws in a few of the smaller businesses in town. _Claws_ because Erwin wasn't exactly fair to the business owners he worked with, Levi in particular. Levi, who happened to be Erwin's ex.

Their relationship ended when Erwin tried to sell the club out from under Levi.

Now every couple months the asshole has the gall to return and ask if Levi is interested in a partnership.

Erwin smiles far too politely for the way Levi is glaring at him. "I've told you before Levi, with my portfolio and business plan we could revitalize this club to its former glory. Maybe even better."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own business. And I have a business partner, and Manager. Eren, myself and Hanji are better off without you." Levi's irritation is evident in his voice, but he hasn't started shouting yet.

Eren sits up slightly to lock gazes with the tall blonde man. "I don't understand why you still come around here. The club is doing just fine, and we don't need or want your fucking billions."

Erwin laughs heartily. "Oh Eren, still as sharp tongued as ever."

Levi's hands tighten on Eren's hips and by the way Erwin's eyebrows lift Levi must be glaring. Erwin continues regardless, seemingly unaffected by the shorter man. "Your petty jealously isn't attractive, and shouldn't you be taping your breasts in place right about now?"

"It's not jealously." Eren smirks teasingly. "It's more like rubbing it in your face that he's still mine after 5 years and you couldn't keep him for two months."

Erwin's perfect façade falters slightly, furry eyebrows twitching with irritation. "I'm not too concerned with your personal relationship, as I am here on business."

"We don't want your business here. Beat it before I kick your ass myself." Levi's tone has dropped to his _"I'm fucking done with this."_

Erwin grunts, picks up his briefcase and moves to the door. "I'll be back soon with another offer. I'll see you around Eren."

"Not on your life." Levi replies darkly.

Alone in the office now, Eren sighs heavily and leans into Levi's chest. "I hate that guy."

"Me too." Levi sighs as well. "I've been talking with Hanji about some financial assistance, she says we might qualify for a small business loan from the bank, but what we really need is an investor."

"Having someone invest and offering a percentage of our profits might not be a good idea either, we've got people to pay."

"I've told you not to worry about this stuff."

"You just called me your business partner; I'm pretty sure I should be a part of the worry Come on Levi, stop being stubborn and let me help." Eren grabbed the sides of levi's face and squished his cheeks together, kissing the puckered lips. "Stop torturing yourself with all this, I'm here to help."

Levi nods and pulls Eren's hands away from his face. "Okay, if you want to help so badly, what do you suggest we do?"

Eren smiles brightly at his boyfriend. "I say we call ."

"Who?" Levi shakes his head slightly trying to remember who that is.

Eren laughs at Levi's confused expression. "He's a rich old man, who used to own that Drag bar in Trost. I used to work for him before I got the job here. He closed the bar down and just retired here." Eren kisses Levi quickly on the lips. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to become a business partner. He's got more money than I do anyway, and I'm good being your life partner so I don't need a professional title."

Levi blinks a few times. "So, your old boss just retired and you think he would partner with me?"

Reaching into the pocket of his sweat pants Eren grabs his cell phone and scrolls through his contact list. Pressing dial he lifts the phone to his ear, it's quiet enough that Levi can hear the ringing. "Hello ! Yes, it's Eren! I know it's been a few weeks since I called to check on you. The last time I talked to you I mentioned a business venture with my boyfriend… Yes Levi Ackerman, you've been to the club? Why didn't you come say hi to me? Okay next time for sure. Look anyway, Levi and I are in a bit of a bind and I think you could help us out and even make some cash for yourself." Eren laughs into his cellphone. "No sir I am spoken for, okay really? That's fantastic! I will let Levi know and we'll see you tonight." Eren sets the phone down on the desk and wraps his arms around Levi's neck, satisfied smirk in place.

"What did you just do?" Levi's mouth won't exactly close, his confusion is making it hard to think as well.

With his smirk growing wider by the second Eren cocks his head to one side. "Maybe I had a plan all along. Well that's not true, Pixis like a father to me and I've been keeping up with him ever since I moved here. When I called him last month he said he closed the club down and moved here from Trost to retire. Our financial problems were getting pretty bad and so I asked him for some advice, he told me that if worse came to worst he wouldn't mind going into business with you." Eren's smirk broke into a shit eating grin. "I had that ace up my sleeve just in case."

"You sly little fox." Levi felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Why didn't you tell me this this morning?"

"I was planning on waiting a few more days, we've still been breaking even at the end of the night so I was going to wait until it was really crashing down. I know how much you hate accepting help." Eren shook his head as he thought about all of Levi's stubborn tendencies. "But seeing Erwin," The same low possessive growl from earlier rumbled in Eren's throat. "I can't stand the idea of him thinking he can help us. Or just being near here, or you, fuck I don't want him to be able to even think of you."

Levi raised a hand from Eren's hip to caress his face, he brushed a few strands of chocolate brown hair away from his eyes. "Fuckin' brat. Making me worry over rent and bills and you've got a rich old man in your back pocket."

Eren flushed with color. "No-no, don't think of it that way, that makes it creepy."

The older man chuckles at the blushing man in his lap and pulls him closer to kiss him. "Thank you Eren."

"Hey, if we lose the club I lose my job, house, fuckin' everything. So it's just as good for me as it is for you." Eren smiles as their lips join again.

In a pair of tight leather pants that looked more like painted on liquid latex, a loose fitting bright green crop top and a pair of black five inch Mary Jane's that Levi had gotten him for Christmas last year; Eren bustled about the lively club. Bringing drinks and baked potato wedges to patient customers, all waiting for the first act of the night. Which tonight was the lovely Petra, and a small group of back up dancers.

For the first time in what seemed like years, the club was filled to the brim with people. Just a few weeks prior, Levi and had drawn up a contract and increased the budget enough so they could finally do the renovations AND let Sasha add her new recipe to the menu. Along with the extra wiggle room in the budget they hired a few new dancers; which meant Eren could take a break from the stage and take to choreographing. Which as much as he didn't want to admit, was much more satisfying that dancing. Eren was still the main event on Saturday night, but during the week he busied himself with costume changes, make up and waiting tables.

Levi and had taken the liberty of making themselves a table just to the right of the stage, where they could kick back and watch the hustle and bustle of their club every night. With less money troubles it also gave Levi more than enough time to poke and prod at his boyfriend as he rushed drinks back and forth.

"You know when Eren called me the first time I wasn't too sure about your little club." sipped his dry scotch while he watched Petra twirl around in a sheer lace full body suit to some pop song. "I'm glad I listened to the kid. You've got a good thing going here. Even better now that we can afford to keep the place running."

Levi nodded absentmindedly at Pixis' words, not fully paying the old man any mind. Eren was in those stupid pants again and he couldn't tear his eyes away. "Yeah yeah, I'm glad you partnered up with me as well. I haven't seen Eren this relaxed in months."

Pixis tosses his head back with a booming laugh. "Funny! Eren said the same thing about you just the other day."

Levi shakes his head at the old man. Of course Eren and he were more relaxed now, Levi was able to crawl into bed before the sun rose. Eren could afford to go out and spend time with his friends, the club could run for a few hours without him now. Speaking of affording, now Levi could actually buy the things Eren dreamed of. New shoes, a pair of earrings that were far to expensive for how small the diamonds were; but Eren didn't care. They were real diamonds. That's all that mattered.

"I'll admit, it's nice being a bit carefree. Eren deserves a break, the club isn't riding on him anymore." While Levi was distracted with Pixis he lost sight of that ass in those too tight pants.

Arms circle around levi's shoulder and he feels himself smile. "That's right, I'm too busy riding on something else."

Levi does NOT blush at the comment. NO sir he does not. "What have I told you about dirty jokes outside of the bedroom?"

"Clearly nothing, because I tend to follow your rules." Eren presses a wet kiss to Levi's cheek. "Most of the time." Eren rounds the table to sit in the chair next to Levi. "Anyways~ I'm about to go out for my whiskey break, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Jean has his hands full at the door and you won't let me in the back alley without a body guard."

"Damn straight I won't." Levi scoffs at the comment. "Sure, I'll walk you out. Hanji!" Levi shouts over the music.

The Burnette woman pokes her head out from the backstage door. "Yeah Levi?"

Levi nods his head in the direction of the back entrance. "Wait here with Pixis while I take Eren out for his break."

Hanji nods her head and gives a 2 finger salute. "Got it boss. Careful Eren, can't have you waiting tables drunk."

"I do it one time and I'll never live it down." Eren groans loudly, he grabs Levi's shirt and tugs him in the direction of the door.

Eren sits on one of the wire lawn chairs they've set up, he grabs for the little blue cooler under the matching table and retrieves a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He pours himself a double and slightly less than a shot for Levi. (Levi didn't care much for whiskey, but he did like sharing a drink with Eren)

Levi was sure to dust off his chair before taking a seat and accepting the glass Eren offered. While he took his first sip he saw Eren pull out a package of cigarettes, tapping the box against his palm. Levi's eyes widen in surprise. "Whoa when did you start smoking?"

Eren shrugs and pulls one of the sticks out of the box, tapping it on the table top before placing it between his teeth. "Last week I think? It's not a habit, I've had the same pack since then. Just one when I come outside and have my drink, I guess I picked it up from Jean. Bastard always has one in his mouth if he isn't talking."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levi asks.

"Didn't seem very important, also did you know I used to smoke all the time? That's why I hate the smell so much. It's like a tradition for strippers or something, every time you get a break you light one up." Eren does just that with a lighter he pulls from the carton. "Better than weed I guess."

Levi doesn't have much room to talk, he's not much of a chain smoker but he's been known to indulge on a stressful day.

They sit together in silence after that, eren squishing the embers from his cigarette and polishing off his drink with a slight wince. "Ah, well." Eren stands and when Levi moves to follow him he's knocked back down into the chair. "Na-ah ah, As much as I love being able to do stuff other than dance, I have to say I miss feeling your eyes on me."

"I don't know how you can miss my gaze, I've been gawking at your ass all night." Levi says bluntly, no shame.

Eren rolls his eyes dramatically and juts his right hip out to the side. "I mean when I'm dancing. Jeez, it's nearly impossible to seduce you."

"Nearly." Levi is quick to point out. "Why not try me again?"

Eren attempts to look put out by the request, but Levi is all too aware of Eren's excitement. "Fine. But hands to yourself boss man." He points an accusing finger at Levi's chest.

Levi holds his hands up in surrender.

With the only music being the slight rumble from within the club, Eren still finds the rhythm and twist his body accordingly. Levi's eyes are entranced as Eren drops his body without falling on his ass in those high heels; seriously this man is talented. Eren swivels his hips and shimmy's his shoulders, popping his hips side to side and tossing his head back.

Levi can't help but admire the way the clingy fabric of Eren's pants try to bunch up at his thighs from too much movement, the click of his heels on the pavement in the alley, and the sweat appearing on his exposed stomach; more from the humidity than exertion.

This God of a creature before him was all his.

"Still no touching?" Levi questions the still dancing body before him.

Eren pauses his movements to smirk seductively at his lover. "That depends, are we staying here or going upstairs?"

Levi sucks in a silent gasp to fight back a groan. "Fuck."

Whaaaaaaat the fuck was that. Well okay then. This is not what I intended, I had planned for this to be some funny little thing where Eren was a pole dancer and Levi fell in love with him, but then my friend and I were texting and she gave me a new idea and I had to rewrite this whole thing. So yeah. That's what this is. And it's shitty. BUT! Thank you for reading! It means the world to me, and even if you didn't like it please leave me a review of what you didn't like about it! Criticism is much appreciated! Love you all.


End file.
